


Little Elves

by Lilly2177



Series: ML 2017 Christmas Countdown Collection [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5 days left until Christmas, Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Countdown, Christmas service project, Day 20, Elves, F/M, Fluff, a cute lil class help the superheroes, much cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: When a local primary school class has to do a service project, Ladybug and Chat Noir find themselves with little helpers for the day





	Little Elves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is day twenty my Christmas Countdown.   
> Internet is REALLY scarce for me right now so at the moment I'm posting two stories every second day.   
> Prompt: elves

It was nearing the beginning of Christmas break for the local primary school when they decided to do a service project to finish off the year and teach the children about spreading the joy of Christmas however they could. For one little class of grade ones, they were having trouble thinking of what they could do as an act of service. Their options were limited as they were some of the youngest in the primary school and the rest of the classes had already taken most of the options. So when one of the girls of that class, Emily, had timidly suggested they follow Ladybug and Chat Noir for a day and help people like they did, their teacher jumped on the idea.

So after a battle one day, Miss Ellison hurried after the the two superheroes to ask them if they'd be willing to spend the day with her class. They had happily agreed to do it and once they had figured out the day, they took off again to detransform.

The day had arrived and both of them had somehow managed to find an excuse to get out of school for the day. Thankfully it was near the end of term and more easily excused than if it had been in the middle. Ladybug nodded at Chat Noir when she landed beside him on a rooftop. "Ready to go?" She asked and he grinned.

"Always, My Lady."

They headed towards the primary school, spotting the class as soon as they arrived. It was only a small class, with about twelve students all waiting eagerly for them to arrive, some of them waving, and all of them dressed up in little elf outfits.

They landed and Miss Ellison hurried forward to greet the superheroes with a smile. "Thanks for coming today." She said.

"It was no problem. We are happy to help." Chat Noir assured.

"What are we gonna do?" One of kids piped up curiously.

Ladybug crouched down to be at eye-level to the children. "Well," she said. "There's a lady who has a cat that is _always_  getting stuck in trees so how about we go see if she needs help first?" She suggested.

There was a general murmur of excitement among the kids and Ladybug straightened up with a smile. The two of them set off on foot, their little group following dutifully behind. A few of them hung onto the superheroes hands as they walked, staring up adoringly. The teacher walked behind, keeping an eye on the kids.

When they got to the woman's house they found that her cat was indeed once again stuck in a tree. She was standing at the base of it staring up pitifully and trying to call him down. Once she spotted the little group, she sighed in obvious relief. Chat Noir crouched down and boosted one of the kids up on his shoulders, holding onto his ankles securely, so he could reach the cat, which was, thankfully, on a low branch. He could've easily jumped up himself and gotten the cat, but it was important for the children to be able to do the helping.

Once the cat was safely back on the ground, they all set off to find something else to do. There was lots they could help the superheroes do, from helping a man carry his groceries inside to doing a bit of gardening and cleaning for an elderly lady, which was much appreciated by her and she brought out cookies for them to enjoy before they moved on again. It wasn't always part of the superheroes' regular work, but none of them really minded. The children were just enchanted that the superheroes were actually taking time to be with them and were actually letting them help them in their duties.

It was nearing the end of the afternoon, almost time to head back to the school, when one of the kids started crying. Ladybug and Chat Noir stopped walking and whirled around to see what was the matter. It was a small girl standing near the front of the group and looking absolutely devastated about something. Chat crouched down next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked and the girl pointed to a soft toy on the ground.

"I dropped Eggward and Hayley stepped on him and now he's all muddy!" She wailed, hiding her face in her hands.

Chat reached over and picked up the soft toy. "Hey, it's alright. We can wash him and he'll be brand new again. I'm sure Hayley didn't mean to step on him." He said comfortingly, then glanced over to the girl he assumed was was Hayley.

"I didn't." She said.

He turned back to the child in front of him. "See? It's ok. She didn't mean to step on him. We can go wash him right now, ok?"

The girl nodded and Chat Noir stood up and took her hand and they headed over to the nearest tap. They carefully washed the soft toy while the teacher talked to the rest of the students telling them that when they did acts of service it didn't always have to be with people they didn't know, it could be a friend they were helping, just like Chat Noir was doing by helping her wash the toy.

Chat was just standing up again from bending over the tap when the roar of an akuma rang through the air. The superheroes glanced at each other and nodded. Ladybug turned to the little group of kids. Some of them were looking a bit frightened now that there was an akuma about. "The best thing you can do to help now," She said. "Is to get to safety so we don't have to worry about you. And make sure all your friends stay safe as well."

The teacher was already starting to usher the children along. "You go deal with the akuma. We can end the day early. Thank you so much for doing this with my class. You've taught them some valuable lessons about service." Miss Ellison thanked them both.

"It was our pleasure." Chat Noir turned to face the little group of kids in their costumes and gave them his classic salute. "See you later little elves." He grinned. "Thanks for your help today."

The class beamed proudly at his words and the two superheroes took off to fight the latest akuma, leaving them behind to get to wherever they needed to go. "Pity they can't help us with the akuma. It would be such a quick fight." Chat Noir commented cheerfully as they bounded along.

Ladybug simply rolled her eyes. "You would've panicked whenever any of them got too close to it." She pointed out.

He paused. "Good point."

She shook her head. "Let's just get the akuma silly kitty."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh I didn't really like this one as much. It didn't turn out how I wanted it to but I guess that's ok.   
> Fun fact: the students in the class are based off some of my primary school classmates. I actually had a friend in the grade above me and we had a little koala toy thing that we called Eggward and we moved our school books to make room for his 'house' so that's where the Eggward thing came from even though nothing like that ever happened.  
> Anyways, I'm going to be doing a Gabriel/Mama Agreste au in a few days time I need suggestions for her name since we don't know et. Let me know what you think her name should be!  
> Christmas countdown question: What's your favourite Christmas snack? I personally like cheezels (it's Australian and I don't know if any other countries have it) because when I was younger every family Christmas had cheezels there. Always. But I also love all sorts of other Christmas food and other food eaten at during that time so it's hard to choose. Christmas food is the best! What's your favourite?


End file.
